Noblewoman's Heart
by Lenille Dragonborn
Summary: Cecilia lost her parents at a young age. Now, her family name is being threatened. She goes to the Orimura house to help her, but the only choice if she wants her family's legacy to survive, is marriage.


"How could this be!?" The blonde girl exclaimed as she threw the phone harshly into the ground, "my parents died a week ago and all of our connections are already trying to claim the Alcott fortune for their own? How can they be so cruel, why did mother and father befriended those traitorous scums on the first place!?"

"It is to be expected, Cecilia-sama," the girl wearing a maid outfit said as she picked up the remaining pieces of the cell phone before putting it on the trash bin. "They definitely thought that Mr. & Mrs. Alcott's death is an advantage to steal the assets that the Alcott family owned for a long time. I'm afraid that we won't be able to do a thing, concerning that all of the servants and advisor has left the Alcott mansion." The girl named Cecilia frowned as she listened towards her maid/childhood friend's words.

"But still, Chelsea. Even though they're nothing but dishonorable scums, why do they need to take action so fast?" Cecilia said as she massaged her temples and tried her best to calm down. "I'm afraid that they're trying to get Cecilia-sama's inheritance before the other party makes their move. It is very vile of them, and if this keeps up, they will succeed. Cecilia-sama, I don't know how this kind of business works but, I can tell that we really needed help if we want to save the Alcott name."

"You're right Chelsea… But, who can help us? All of our connections have left us, and I don't know what to do anymore!" Tears began to escape Cecilia's eyes as she slammed her fists in the table. For a girl like her who've recently lost her parents due to an accident, her heart and mind are still definitely stressed. Facing such a crisis at a young age, she couldn't helped feeling useless and sad. Had not Chelsea remained on her side, Cecilia would definitely snap by now. "Mother, father, just why did you leave me alone?" She sobbed as more tears escaped from her eyes.

"All families except one, milady," Chelsea said earning Cecilia's curious stare. "Do you remember the Orimura people from Japan? They are very close friends of your parents, and the relationship of the Alcott and the Orimura's have been tested by time. I believe that they will lend help if they discover our current state. It may be presumptuous for me to suggest this but, Cecilia-sama definitely needs to ask their help…"

"I don't have any choice now, do I? Even if I have to throw my honor away and beg them, I will do it. I won't let my parent's hard work to go into the hands of those evil traitors." Standing up on her seat, Cecilia clenched her hands. "Chelsea, prepare a flight to Japan. We will head there as soon as possible!" Marching into her room, Cecilia exclaimed.

**Noblewoman's Heart**

After the horribly long journey on the plane, Cecilia wasted no time as she got on the luxury sedan prepared to transport her towards the Orimura mansion. Along with Chelsea, on her side, Cecilia patiently waited for the car to arrive in the Orimura mansion.

"Cecilia-sama, I'm surprised that you've managed to convince Mrs. Orimura to have a meeting with you. I was pretty sure that she will be busy, especially, during this time of the year." Chelsea commented as she looked at the sitting figure of Cecilia. "It was really hard, I only managed to annoy Mrs. Orimura, that's why she agreed on this meeting. Convincing her was very difficult, she didn't believed the story about my parents being in accident, that's why it took a lot more time that I anticipated." Cecilia replied as she remembered the talk with the Orimura head.

After enduring an hour of the trip, the car finally arrived at the Orimura mansion. Both Cecilia and Chelsea widened their eyes upon looking at the house. It was huge and has the designs for ancient Japanese castle, cherry-blossom trees were planted around and there was a lake and a wooden bridge. IT has the atmosphere of a real ancient castle that is very rare in the modern times.

"We've been expecting you, Miss Alcott. Pardon me for the sudden invitation, but Mrs. Chiyo instructed me to immediately bring you in her office, so please follow me." The attendant in the kimono said before walking. Cecilia and Chelsea didn't mind the lack of hospitality, considering that their visit was not planned.

The inside of the castle was very different from what they imagined. Even though the exterior was very ancient, the interior of the house was surprisingly built like any another buildings. With concrete floor and wall, and security cameras. It was the complete opposite of the Japanese castle.

After a few minutes of walking, Cecilia and Chelsea arrived in front of the office of Chiyo Orimura. The attendant, respectfully bowed before leaving the two of them. Cecilia felt nervous as she knocked on the wooden door, the voice of the other person inside the office allowed them to enter.

Cecilia nervously opened the door before walking inside of the office. The moment she entered, she felt a pair of sharp eyes gaze onto her. The owner of those eyes was a woman in her early thirties with short black hair and semi-tanned skin. This was no doubt, the head of the Orimura family, Chiyo Orimura.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness during the times you called. But after doing some investigation, I found out that the accident with you parents were indeed true. You have my condolences, Lady Alcott." Chiyo stated while showing a compassionate look. "It's not you fault, Mrs. Orimura, and I'm the one should be apologizing for calling you and demanding a sudden meeting." Cecilia replied as she looked at the floor with unfocused eyes, having the topic of her dead parents still made her heart ache so badly.

"Now then, let's save the mourning for later. You have came here for a request, correct? Please state it and I will try my best to help you." Bringing a new discussion, Cecilia wiped the tears on her eyes as she stared towards Chiyo Orimura.

"Mrs. Orimura, I beg of you, please help me to maintain the Alcott name!" Cecilia exclaimed as she bowed to show her sincerity. Pride will do nothing for her, she needed help and she will ask for it even if she needs to cry tears of blood and kneel. "After the death of my parents, all of our allies cut their connections with us and started moving to steal the fortune that was left by my parents. I wouldn't let my parents hard work to end up in their hands, so I beg of you, please help me save the Alcott family!"

"…I'm afraid that your request is near impossible, Lady Alcott." Chiyo replied, making Cecilia widen her eyes. "P-pardon?"

"To put it simply, if the Orimura house started to help you, suspicion will arose among the other families. They will think that the Orimura are controlling you, thus, they will also target us; and I can't allow such things to happen in thus family. So I'm sorry to say, that I will not be able to help you." Chiyo said while looking towards the depressed face of Cecilia.

"B-but there must be another way! I beg of you, please help me in anyway that you can! I'm willing to do anything, just to save the Alcott family!" Cecilia begged as she knelled on the floor while crying, surprising Chelsea and even Chiyo herself. "If there is anything, anything that will save the Alcott family name! I will do it, just say your price! Please, help me to maintain the Alcott name!" She beg as more tears escaped her swollen eyes.

Seeing the young Cecilia cry, Chiyo sighed. The kid lost her only family a week ago, and now she's facing such a trouble that may destroy her future and the legacy of her family.

"Well, if you are willing to pay the price, there is a way…" Chiyo said, earning Cecilia's hopeful look. "Marry a man that is from another trusted family. With that, the other families will not be able to lay their hands on the Alcott inheritance, but if you do that, you will shackle yourself to someone."

Cecilia widened her eyes at Chiyo's words. Not only did she need to marry in a young age, but to marry someone from another family? There's no way she can do that. After all, the others tried to steal her fortune, she cannot trust them. If she were to marry them, they will monopolize her to get her inheritance, and after doing that, they might just leave her with nothing or plan to assassinate her.

"…There's no one that I can marry… All of them betrayed the Alcott family." Cecilia said as she sat on the floor lifelessly. Chelseas tried to comfort her but Cecilia didn't felt any better, she knew that the destruction of the Alcott will be inevitable.

Chiyo sighed as she rose from her seat before walking towards the young Cecilia. The girl has suffered enough, and there's no doubt that she's close in losing her sanity from depression and stress. As a fellow human, how can Chiyo ignore this child who needs help.

"Though this is against the principle of the Orimura, I will help you, young Cecilia." Chiyo said as she patted Cecilia's head. "H-how? Is there any other way besides marrying?" Cecilia asked as she forcefully stood up and stared at Chiyo.

"There's no other way than marriage… but, I guess that if it is a fake marriage, then it can also work." Cecilia widened her eyes as she looked at the older Orimura. "I have a son whose age is the same as you. I will arrange a fake marriage between the two of you, with that, we will be able to protect your fortune. Though I still need to ask Ichika if he's okay with such a plan… Chifuyu will have my head for this." Chiyo whispered as a sigh escaped her.

"Will… this… work?" Cecilia questioned as she clenched her hands. A way has been found to maintain the only thing that is left to her, she won't let go of this chance, even if she needs to marry a boy that she never met.

"It will, at least for a few years. During that time, we will think of a way to manage your fortune without having the help of the fake marriage… but the decision is still up to you. Will you marry someone that you haven't met, just to save your family's name and legacy?

"…Yes!" Cecilia replied with no hesitation clear on her voice, seeing her reply, Chiyo sighed. Having a fake marriage was a despicable thing, but if it can save a girl from the cruel world, will it still be despicable?

"Don't worry about Ichika. He's a kind and gentle boy, though he's stubborn sometimes, he's a nice kid. I feel guilty for doing something like this but; I was a friend of your parents and as their child, I'm also one your ally." Chiyo said as she smiled towards Cecilia before walking towards the door of her office. "Come with me, I will introduce you to someone."

"Who?"

"Your future husband, of course!"

* * *

**This is a CecilaXIchika fic, because I find the lack of Ichicelia fics disturbing, I decided to make this. There will be deep oceans and wait... there will be drama and romance, maybe a little harem, but won't probably exceed 3 girls. This is my first fic so go easy on me, constructive criticism will be appreciated by this new author!**


End file.
